Air data probes are important flight instruments. Integrated heater elements prevent ice buildup during cold operating environments. However, heater elements may suffer fatigue and thermo-mechanical degradation over time, depending on various operating parameters. Historically, these failures have been unpredictable, inconvenient, and result in unacceptable down time.